


Curly Dadan: A Decent Mom

by Freyathrine



Series: Women! Wanted Zine Flashfics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Mom friends, Praise, Prompt Fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyathrine/pseuds/Freyathrine
Summary: Dadan and Makino have a nice conversation.
Series: Women! Wanted Zine Flashfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Curly Dadan: A Decent Mom

Curly Dadan, notorious leader of the bandits of Mt. Colubo felt her knees crunch as she made it down the mountain path. She winced and was reminded why her visits to Foosha Village were becoming fewer and fewer.

Her walk through the flat town was a little easier. She noted at first that the citizens had not entirely changed their opinions of her- some ran scared, some angrily turned away. But yet, she might have seen a few… smiles? The more she saw, the harder she scowled, and by the time she made it to Partys she was fuming.

"Ah, Dadan! So lovely to see you-" Makino called out from behind the bar as Dadan busted through the doors. She noted her scowl before saying, "...chipper as always, I see?" 

"Eh, it's fine- it's nice to see you too, Makino," Dadan said. "How are things?"

"Well enough. We haven't had those jerks here since you and your friends took care of them," Makino said.

"Yeah, well, they were already on my shitlist for being so obnoxious, so it was a win-win I guess," Dadan grumbled as she walked up to her seat at the bar. Makino put out a glass and poured her the usual. Dadan took a swig.

"You hear about Luffy?" Makino asked.

Dadan spat out her sip, then wiped her lip in stifled embarrassment.

"What  _ about _ Luffy?" 

Makino fished a newspaper from under the bar and tossed it at her. Dadan snatched it from midair and immediately scanned through it.

Makino waited for a response. When she heard sniffling, she bent back the newspaper to see her. Dadan was already crying. When their eyes met, Dadan looked away.

"It's nice to see that little idiot's still running around," Dadan sniffed. She turned away to blow her nose.

"Of course he is, Dadan! Did you forget who raised him?" Makino said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Certainly not that asshole grandfather of his-" Dadan spat.

"Exactly," Makino said, "Not him. You."

Dadan looked at her from the corner of her eye. She didn't know where this conversation was going, but she was already uncomfortable. She broke eye contact and grabbed her flagon.

"Yeah, so? You think making sure he didn't kill himself qualifies as 'raising him'?? Don't make me laugh," Dadan said.

"Yeah, actually, I do!" Makino said, "You were already raising one boy since infancy, then Garp threw you a second one and they found a third-" 

"Yeah well, that kid already had a family-" Dadan started.

"Yeah, exactly, you took him in and since he  _ had _ a family, you absolutely didn't have to! But you knew it was better for those boys to have each other! and probably did a better job looking after him than his own parents-" Makino said.

"Yeah well, Dogra and Magra did most of the work. I was just the disciplinarian. Nearly killed them a few times, too," Dadan grumbled.

"And look at that!" Makino said, smiling, "you never did!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, written for a flashfic prompt for the Women! Wanted Zine. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
